L'orpheline
by Maly
Summary: Une fic pour donner un espoir de faire partit un jour du monde de la magie...
1. Orpheline

Petite note de l'auteur : Spoiler: les tome 1, 2 et 3, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.Rowling sauf ceux que j'ai inventés, je ne retire aucun argent de cette histoire et blabla et blabla...  
  
- L'orpheline -  
  
- QUOI ?? VOUS VOULEZ ME VIRER DE L'ORPHELINA POUR MES 14 ANS !!!! MAIS... MAIS... VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !!!! Hurlait une jeune fille d'environ 13 ans - si nous en avons le droit jeune demoiselle ! Et si continuez à hurler ainsi nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous virez sur-le-champ ! Lui répondit une none d'un âge avancé - non... vous ne pouvez pas... comment je vais faire moi ??? - et bien vous vous débrouillerez de vos moyens ! Et maintenant veuillez retourner dans votre chambre jeune fille ! - et si j'ai pas envie d'y aller ? Vous allez faire quoi ? - je vais alors devoir vous punir ! - ha ouais ! J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Ça fait 5 ans qu'aucune none ne me puni plus ! Alors vous pouvez toujours... aller en enfer !! - JEUNE INSOLENTE VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER !!  
  
La jeune fille partie en courant poursuivit par une vieille femme en jupon qui courait-t'en bien que mal.  
  
- REVENEZ TOUT DE SUITE ICI !!! - ouais quand la saint glinglin sera arrivée !  
  
Elle repartie de plus belle et manqua de rentrer dans un couple sûrement venu adopter un enfant.  
  
voudront pas de moi encore je pari ! Préfère les p'tits !  
  
- MISS !! VEUILLEZ VOUS ARRÊTER ET PRESENTER VOS EXCUSES AUX JEUNES GENS QUE VOUS VENEZ DE BOUSCULER !! Lui cria la directrice de l'orphelinat - mais bien sûr la grognasse! Quand les poules auront des dents, ouè je verrais !  
  
Elle continua sa course toujours poursuivit par la vieille none ! Et entendit juste Mère Caterine dire au couple: - ne vous inquiétez pas! C'est une jeune fille assez turbulente! On a parfois du mal à la calmer!  
  
Et vit une lueur dans les yeux de la femme brune se tenant au côtés d'un grand homme au cheveux noirs. Elle stoppa net sa course et reviens vers les deux personnes:  
  
- dites, vous venez pour adopter quelqu'un? - voyons Miss! Je ne pense pas qu'il veulent adopter une fille de 14 ans aussi... aussi... enfin bref... - et pourquoi donc tiens ! J'aimerais bien savoir! Et puis d'abord j'me suis pas adressé à vous ! - jeune fille retourner immédiatement dans votre chambre! Vous serez puni pour avoir si mal parlé... - Non ce n'est rien Mère Caterine ! J'aimerais entendre ce que cette jeune fille a à nous dire! Coupa la femme brune, bonjour jeune fille, je suis Marcia Radcliffe et toi ? Comment tu t'appelle ? - Johanne mais on m'appelle Jo' ! - très bien Jo' ! Et je te présente mon mari Alan - bonjour, dit l'intéressé - salut... - bon... si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau... coupa sèchement Mère Caterine - oui bien sûr, excusez-moi, répondit ironiquement Marcia.  
  
Ils rentrèrent tous dans le bureau sauf Jo' qui resta dans le couloir mais du vite reprendre sa course quand les cris de la vieille none reprirent de plus belle, celle-ci ayant récupéré son souffle. Jo' courra de partout dans l'orphelinat faisant apparaître des têtes sortant des chambres souvent poursuivit d'un soupir ou un "encore elle !" puis se refermer. Jo sema enfin la vieille none et se rendit dans le jardin du grand bâtiment où elle retrouva ses amies Caroline et Vincent...  
  
- pfffiouuuuu... deviens de plus en plus coriace sœur thérésa ! - ouais ! J'ai du courir un quart d'heure ce matin pour pas qu'elle m'attrape ! Dit d'une voix lente Vincent. - bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? On va se faire chier en cour ou en ville ? Demanda Caroline toujours prête pour l'aventure. - et si on allait en ville...  
  
Le soir, après être de retour de leur ballade en ville, Johanne, Vincent et Caroline rentrèrent à l'orphelinat. Seule dans sa chambre Jo' imaginait comment elle allait pouvoir faire après son anniversaire qui approchait à grand pas quand on entra dans sa chambre.  
  
- Miss Johanne, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que l'on vous a trouvé une famille d'accueille. - ha ouais ! Et c'est qui cette fois, demanda la jeune fille pas vraiment intéressée par cette nouvelle, elle pris cependant la peine de lever la tête de sous son coussin pour voir qu'y était ses personnes. M. et Mme Radcliffe ? Pourquoi... pourquoi moi ? - et bien... après avoir entendu tes cris on s'est dit que tu pourrais bien t'entendre avec notre fils Daniel... - vous avez un fils ? et il... - suffit jeune fille... coupa la directrice, faite votre valise vous partez maintenant. - mais... je peux même pas dire au revoir à mes amis ??? - non - voyons Mère Caterine, elle ne verra plus ses amis avant un bon moment je pense ! Laissez lui leur dire au revoir ! - très bien, mais dépêchez-vous Miss !  
  
Jo' fonça cinq chambres plus loin pour trouver Caroline, elle lui annonça la nouvelle ainsi qu'à Vincent quelques minutes plus tard, tous les deux eurent la même réaction, il lui souhaitèrent bonne chance... Quelques minutes plus tard, Jo' était dans la voiture qui l'a menait vers son nouveau chez soit ! 


	2. Nouvelles connaissance et connaissance d...

Réponse aux reviews (même si il y en a pas beaucoup! Juste deux pitite!!s! Merci mon ch'tit Nico pour ta review! T'es le seul à avoir reviewer sinon bah merci et t'as tous juste! Sinon Pharaoh Chrispy Bah je peux pas t'aider si tu veux lire ma fic parce que je parle vraiment mal l'anglais!!! bon voilà la suite! Et j'espère avoir plus de reviews! Enfin bon...  
  
- Nouvelles connaissance et connaissance de soit même -  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa nouvelle maison, elle ne put retenir un cri d'admiration  
  
- wouaaaaa !! Giga la baraque ! Alors c'est qui votre fils ? Et y s'appelle comment ? Il a quel âge ? - hey ! Doucement Jo' ! Une question à la fois s'il te plaît ! Alors notre fils s'appelle Daniel, mais tu peux l'appeler Dan, et il a 13 ans ! Et le même caractère on dirait ! lui répondit Marcia - Cool ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! - Par contre il va en pensionna et ne reviens que pour les vacances ! - Et moi aussi je vais aller en pensionna ? - Tout dépend de toi ! On sera fixé plus tard !  
  
Ils sortirent de la voiture et Jo' pût encore mieux admirer la nouvelle maison, d'une blancheur exceptionnelle, elle bordé de fleurs dans un grand jardin. Sur le pallié se trouvait un jeune garçon avec des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux marron à ce que put distinguer Jo'.  
  
- Dan, je te présente Johanne, ta sœur adoptive, dit Alan, et Jo' je te présente Dan - salut, dit le garçon d'un air un peu déçu, je pensais que vous allez adopter un gamin ! - et bien on a changé d'avis ! Jo' allait être renvoyé de l'orphelinat pour ses 15 ans alors on a décidé de l'adopter ! dit à son tour Marcia - oui je vois !  
  
Jo' sympathisa vite avec Dan qui lui fit visiter la maison et lui fit voir sa chambre, celle-ci s'y installa avec plaisir.  
  
Le lendemain Dan vient la réveiller très tôt ! C'est à dire 9h du mat' pour Jo' !  
  
- Jo' ! Bouge-toi de te lever ! Aujourd'hui je t'emmène sur le plateau du tournage ! - hein ? Fit Jo' encore endormi, tournage ? Plateau ? Aujourd'hui ? Moi ? - oui Jo' ! Aller bouge-toi sinon on va être en retard ! Faut y être à 10h max. !! - ouè ! J'arrive, dit-elle en faisant la moue  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard Jo' descendait les escaliers tout doucement pour aller prendre son petit déjeuné  
  
- Bonjour Jo', tu as passé une bonne nuit, dit d'un ton joyeux Marcia. - ouè, super, répond Jo' encore à moitié endormie, je mange quoi ?? - ce que tu veux ! Elle sortit plein de nourriture et Jo' se servit abondamment  
  
A 10h15 personnes n'étaient encore parti, et tout le monde demandaient à Jo' de se dépêcher.  
  
- ouèèè ! J'arrive, je finis de me peigner !  
  
Enfin vers 10h45, la famille Radcliffe arriva devant un bâtiment où beaucoup de gens grouillaient devant, soit des appareils photos à la main, soit marchant très vite se cachant des flashs.  
  
- pourquoi y a autant de monde ? demanda Jo' avec une tête d'abrutie - bah parce que c'est là où on tourne les films d'Harry Potter - haaaa ! Okkkkkk ! Je me disait aussi ! Y me semblais bien t'avoir vu quelque part ! Tu joue Harry Potter c'est ça ? - oui - wouaaaa, j'suis trop forte !! - bon on y vas les enfants ?  
  
Ils sortirent de la voiture et furent tout de suite pris d'assaut par des journalistes  
  
- Daniel, s'il vous plais... - M. Radcliffe, juste une question... - Daniel, cette jeune fille est-elle votre petite amie ? - ha non! Sûrement pas, répond Dan rapidement en continuant son chemin - alors qui est-ce ? - qui est cette jeune fille ? - ma sœur adoptive voilà, maintenant laissez nous passer  
  
Alors que les voix des journalistes continuait à jacasser sur la nouvelle, Dan et Jo' entrèrent dans le bâtiment, et cette fois furent prient d'assaut par un homme que Jo' reconnue tout de suite comme étant Chris Colombus, le producteur des films d'Harry Potter.  
  
- Dan ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je me demandait si tu allais venir aujourd'hui, dit-il vivement mais s'arrêtant brusquement en voyant Jo', qui est cette jeune fille Dan ? - C'est Johanne, ma sœur adoptive - Johanne, intéressant...  
  
Jo' commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant de Chris Colombus mais ne laissant rien paraître, elle releva fièrement la tête.  
  
- bonjour - ha oui bonjour, je suis Chris Colombus - je sais... - ... - ... - elle est parfaite ! déclara t-il subitement - hein ? - vous êtes parfaite pour jouer Fleur Delacour, de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleu... Venez avec moi...  
  
Il saisit Jo' par le bras et l'emmena dans une salle où une femme attendait patiemment.  
  
- occupé vous d'elle, je veux que vous fassiez d'elle la Fleur Delacour qu'il nous faut, sur ce il repartit. - très bien, mademoiselle... ... - appelez-moi Jo' - très bien Jo', vas dans cette cabine et enfile les habiles qui si trouve déjà  
  
Jo' entra dans une cabine qui faisait beaucoup plus petite vue de l'extérieur, elle remarqua un tas d'habiles soigneusement plié dans un coin, elle les déplia et les regarda...  
  
- on dirait des trucs pour les vieux ! Vont pas me déguiser en vieille j'espère !  
  
Elle enfila les habiles et sortit quelques minutes plus tard  
  
- évidemment comme je m'en doutais, il faut faire quelques retouches !  
  
En quelques gestes sans que Jo' ne puisse savoir comme elle fit, la robe qu'elle portait lui alla parfaitement bien.  
  
- parfais ! Tu peux te regarder dans la glace ici si tu veux, lui dit-elle en lui montrant la glace.  
  
Jo' pu s'apercevoir dans la glace, ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de pierres précieuses avaient été changées pour devenir des boucles pendantes de quelques centimètres, cependant elle avait toujours le même percing au nez, elle portant une petite chemise blanche laissant apparaître un autre percing au nombril avec sur le côté gauche en haut de sa chemise un blason avec deux morceaux de bois se croisant, ainsi qu'une petite jupe lui descendant juste au-dessus des genoux.  
  
- comment avez vous pu faire tout ça ? Demanda t-elle étonné après avoir examiné minutieusement son allure. - fais quoi ? demanda innocemment la femme - comment avez vous changé mes boucles d'oreille et arrangé les habiles sans presque les toucher ! - à ça ! Tu le sauras bientôt ! C'est le mystère de la magie !  
  
Jo' sorti de la salle et alla retrouver son nouveau frère.  
  
- dis, y sont un peu bizarre les gens ici ! - tu trouve ? Moi je les trouve tout à fait normaux ! - si tu le dis - viens, je vais te présenter des amis - ok je te suis  
  
Jo' suivit Dan sur le plateau où elle fit la connaissance de plusieurs personnes. Elle aperçut trois jeune traînant dans un coin du plateau, mais surtout un attira l'attention de Jo'. Dan se dirigea droit sur eux et les salua:  
  
- ha oui, au faite je vous présente ma sœur adoptive - tes parents se sont enfin décidé! Dit une fille aux cheveux en broussailles que Jo' reconnu comme Emma Watson - oui, alors Jo', voici Emma, dit Dan en montrant la fille que Jo' pensait être Emma Watson, voici Rupert, Jo' regarda ce grand garçon roux que Dan lui présentait et pu tout de suite se dire qu'il jouait le rôle de Ron dans Harry Potter, et enfin voici Tom...  
  
Le cœur de Jo' arrêta de battre quelques instant quand Dan lui montra un garçon de son âge environ, les cheveux blond plaqué en arrière et des yeux gris qui la détaillait de tout son long, pendant que Dan la présentait au trois.  
  
- sa... salut... fut le seul mot que Jo' réussit à faire sortir de sa bouche en continuant de regarder Tom. - salut Jo', répondirent les trois - alors comme ça tu vas peut être jouer le rôle de Fleur Delacour ? Demanda Emma vivement intéressé. - heu... oui... oui oui, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, répondit Jo' en sortant de ses pensées. - c'est cool ça! Dit Rupert, tiens voilà Chris, on va tout de suite lui demander!  
  
En effet l'homme que Jo' avait vu, il y a à peine une heure se dirigeait vers eux.  
  
- je vois que tu te familiarise vite avec les autres acteurs Jo' ! Cette tenue te va à merveille, maintenant suis moi s'il te plais, j'aimerais voir tes talents d'actrice.  
  
Il emmena Jo' sur un petit plateau et lui donna un morceau de bois  
  
- tu a lu le livre de Harry Potter et la coupe de feu ? - oui - et bien j'aimerais que tu fasses comme si tu étais dans la troisième tache, tu te retrouve face à un scroutt à pétard et tu lance un sortilège de stupéfix en te jetant sous son ventre, tu crois pouvoir le faire ? - bien sûr y a pas meilleure que moi pour jouer la comédie ! Dit-elle en rigolant.  
  
Chris Colombus fit un signe à des personnes qui apportèrent un sorte de machine représentant un scroutt que Jo' trouva très réaliste, on aurais dis un vrai, mais elle savait que tout ça n'existait pas même si depuis qu'elle était arrivé ici elle avait quelques doutes ! Les personnes lâchèrent la sorte de machine, celle-ci fonça sur Jo', elle fit ce que lui avait demandé Chris, elle se jeta sous la créature et dit à voix forte :  
  
- STUPEFIX  
  
Un rayon vert sorti du morceau de bois qu'elle tenait dans sa main dirigée vers la machine et atteignit son ventre. La machine s'arrêta tout de suite de bouger et tomba en arrière, Jo' eut tout juste le temps de partir avant de se faire écraser par une patte. Plusieurs personne l'applaudirent et Chris lança d'un ton joyeux:  
  
- MAGNIFIQUE ! EXTRAORDINAIRE ! tu es parfaite pour ce rôle Jo' ! - heu... merci... répondit elle en rougissant un peu, moi je trouve vos effets spéciaux extra ! - nos effets spéciaux ? - ben oui... la machine fait vachement réel ! - heu... Jo', je crois que les Radcliffe ne t'ont pas mis au courant alors je vais le faire... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Dan, Tom, Rupert et Emma courais vers elle pour la féliciter  
  
- franchement, chapeau Jo', moi-même je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux ! dit Emma d'une voix excitée. - ouais, tu étais géniale, dit Tom, ce qui toucha énormément Jo'. - attendez, j'ai quelque chose à demander, dit Jo' en mettant fin aux compliments, chose rare chez elle ! - Chris, que voulez vous me dire par les Radcliffe ne m'ont pas mis au courant ? - et bien, j'aurais pensé qu'il te l'aurais dit dés qu'ils t'avaient adoptés... - m'avoir dis quoi ? - les livres d'Harry Potter, se ne sont pas des livres ordinaux, comme tout les autres, ils ont été écrient par une voyante, et tu es... tu... - oui ? - je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te le dire ! - ça fais rien ! Dites toujours ! - tu es une sorcière Jo' ! Et une sacrée sorcière, je ne crois pas que ce mot soit approprié pour toi, je dirais plutôt mage... Dés que tu es arrivé j'ai tout de suite sentit ton aura... Elle est si... je ne sais pas comment te la décrire... enfin voilà... Je pense aussi que si les Radcliffe t'ont adopté c'est pour ce que tu es et le rôle que tu vas jouer dans notre monde, celui de la magie...  
  
Jo' avait dû mal à digérer toutes ses informations, elle avait l'impression de ce découvrir, mais d'un autre côté elle aurais dû se douter de quelque chose, comment ce faisait-il qu'elle arrivait toujours à semer les nones de l'orphelinat, qu'à chaque fois qu'elle n'allais pas en cour le CPE était malade et ne pouvais pas prévenir son absence etc...  
  
- Jo' ça va ? demanda Tom un peu inquiet - heu oui... merci ça va, dit Jo' en revenant sur terre - tu veux... quelque chose ? Un verre d'eau ? - Non-merci ça ira Tom, dit-elle en le regardant, elle se détourna et regarda Chris Colombus - que savez vous d'autre sur moi ? - pas grand chose... À part ce que je t'es dit je sais que tu es un mage de deux éléments, l'autre mage est Harry Potter, il contrôle l'eau et la terre, et toi le feu et le vent - c'est dingue ! - bon tu peux retourner chez toi je pense que tu as eut assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui et on n'a pas encore besoin de toi pour le tournage - heu oui... bonne idée... je vais rentrer... dit Jo' assez dépassée par tout ses évènements. - tu veux que je te raccompagne ? demanda Tom - oui je veux bien, parce que là je pense pas que je vais trouver le chemin de retour dans cet état ! Et de toute façon je le retrouverais même pas dans un état normal !  
  
Tom lui apporta sa veste en jean et ils rentrèrent à pied en prenant soin de sortir par une petite porte pour éviter les journalistes.  
  
- tu es sûr que ça va Jo' ? demanda encore une fois Tom - oui oui, je suis entrain de réaliser petit à petit ! donc si j'ai tout compris je suis une sorcière comme dans Harry Potter et je contrôle le feu et le vent ! Demanda Jo' perplexe. - oui c'est ça ! - cooooooooooooool ! je sens que je vais bien m'éclater ! Dis comment ça marche la magie ? Comment ça c'est passé pour toi ? - et bien je pense que tu va comme moi recevoir une lettre t'annonçant ton entrée à Poudlard, y aura aussi la liste de fourniture et quand, et comment te rendre à Poudlard. - ok !  
  
Ils marchèrent encore un moment en silence, enfin Tom annonça :  
  
- c'est bon, tu es arrivé ! - merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, tu veux venir te reposer un peu avant de repartir ? - non c'est bon, je vais juste me dépêcher de retourner au plateau... - d'accord... Alors... - heu... à la prochaine... - ouais... À la prochaine... - tu viens demain ? - oui sûrement... - ok ! Alors à demain... - À demain... Ciao - Bye...  
  
Jo' regarda Tom repartir rapidement et rentra dans sa nouvelle maison lorsqu'il disparut de sa vue. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit double aux draps de soie noir et rouge, réfléchissant à cette première journée dans sa nouvelle famille et fini par s'endormir.  
  
C'est finish pour today! Allé siouplè! Juste 4 ou 5 mini toute ch'tite review pour me donner envie de continuer!! Hin??? Allé et après vous aurez le droit à un gâteau!!! Ok? 


	3. Une nouvelle existence commence

Bon bah juste pour bous dire que pour la disposition j'y peux rien, sur mon ordi c'est tout correct et sur internet ça fait n'importe quoi!! Enfin bon je vais essayer de changer quelques trucs on verra bien si y a une différence! Zibou tlm  
  
Réponse aux review: Réveuse: merci beaucoup de ce que tu m'as dit et je poste spécialement pour toi Dumati: merci  
  
Une nouvelle existence commence -  
  
Le lendemain, Jo' fut réveillé tôt par les rayons du soleil qui entraient dans sa chambre. Elle se leva en baillant et en s'étirant puis regarda l'heure :  
  
- quoi ? C'est que 8h !!!!!! Moi je dis dodo.  
  
Et sur ses mots elle se recoucha, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, pensant à sa nouvelle vie, les révélations sur elle, à Tom. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu hier elle ne faisait que penser à lui, jamais elle n'avait penser comme ça à un garçon. Elle se releva d'un coup, se souvenant qu'elle avait promis d'envoyer un e-mail à ses amis à l'orphelinat dés qu'elle arriverait dans sa nouvelle demeure. Elle alluma l'ordinateur portable qui se trouvait dans sa chambre en espérant qu'il y aurait Internet. La chance semblait être de son côté car elle aperçut une icône pour pouvoir se connecter, ce qu'elle fit. Après avoir envoyé son e-mail ne révélant pas ce qu'elle avait appris sur elle ne savant pas si elle pouvait ou non, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuné. Elle allait se servir dans les placards lorsqu'une petite voix l'interrompit.  
  
- Miss ne vous dérangez pas, je vais préparer votre petit déjeuné, allez donc vous assoire ! Que désirez vous manger ? - heu... des toasts avec du nut' et du lait chaud répondit Johanne un peu surprise par cette petite créature aux grandes oreilles pointues - ce que Miss veux, Grawl peux le faire !  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Jo' se goinfrait de tartines de nutella. Une fois le ventre bien plein, elle alla prendre une douche et regarda ses mails. Sa boîte de messagerie indiquait un nouveau message.  
  
Hello Jo' Apparemment tu t'éclate dans ta nouvelle baraque et avec ton nouveau frère! Ici c'est comme d'hab' toujours entrain de courir pour éviter les nones et les momes qui hurlent comme des veaux! Enfin bref... C'est quand même un peu mort sans toi, tu nous manque à Caro et moi, mais on pense que cette fois tu reviendras pas à l'orphelinat, tu as l'air de bien te plaire là où tu es! J'espère qu'on gardera quand même contact et que tu passeras nous voir de temps en temps! Merde, je dois y aller, c'est reparti pour une course poursuite!   
  
Jo' répondit avec un grand sourire en pensant que ses deux amis ne changeraient jamais ! Peu de temps après qu'elle se soit habillée, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Marcia entra après qu'elle lui ait dit d'entrer.  
  
- Jo', Chris m'a mis au courant qu'il t'avait dit que tu étais une sorcière, et je venais savoir si tu avais des questions. - heu... bah en faite, j'en avais pleins dans la tête hier mais là elles ont dû aller faire un tour parce que j'en ai plus!! Plaisanta Jo' - d'accord, en tout cas tu sais que si tu as des questions tu peux me demander et... Elle fut interrompue par un hibou qui entra dans la chambre de Jo', cette dernière poussant un cri surprise par l'arrivé de l'animal - ça doit être une lettre d'Hogwart, vas donc l'ouvrir!  
  
Sur ce judicieux conseil Jo' s'approcha prudemment de l'animal et pris rapidement la lettre avant de partir à l'autre bout de la pièce le plus loin possible du hibou. Elle ouvrit la lettre et lut à voix haute :  
  
Miss Jedusort, J'ai l'immense honneur de vous informer de votre entré à l'école Hogwarts, école de sorcellerie. Etant donné votre âge, vous suivrez des cours de rattrapage pour pouvoir entrer directement en 4ème année. Un professeur passera demain à 14h pour votre première leçon. Pour cela, veuillez vous procurer la liste des manuels et ingrédients suivant:  
  
- une baguette magique - un chaudron en étain, modèle standard - cinq robes de travail noir, modèle standard - une cape noire pour hiver - une paire de gant en peau de dragon, modèle standard - une robe de soirée (pas obligatoire pour l'instant)  
  
- Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 4), par Miranda Fauconnette - Les forces du mal, comment les combattre? (niveau 4), par J.LaFro Houss - Mille et une herbe (niveau 4), par Jestin Erbe - La métamorphose (niveau 4), par Clara Perchez  
  
- Méthodes divinatoires pour débutant, par Kate Sètou (seulement pour l'option divination) - Etude des runes (niveau 1), par Itak Storik (seulement pour l'option étude des runes) - Etude des moldus (niveau 1), par Arman Nomard (seulement pour l'option étude des moldus)  
  
et blablaa et blablaaaa  
  
Vous prendrez le Poudlard Express, voix 9 3/4, à 11h45, lorsque vous aurez fini votre apprentissage. Au plaisir de vous voir très prochainement, Directrice adjointe, professeur M. McGonagal  
  
- Miss Jedusort? C'est mon nom ou ils se sont trompés de personne? - c'est bien ton nom! Mais tu dois savoir quelque chose sur ce nom. C'est le vrai nom du plus grand mage noir du siècle...  
  
Jo' alla s'assoire sur son lit pour éviter de tomber à la renverse. Elle n'avait pas connu l'époque où Voldemort régnait mais cela lui fit un choc d'apprendre qu'elle était la fille d'un mage noir ! Elle resta quelques temps silencieuse, puis dit enfin :  
  
-ce qui veux dire que... je suis une mage noir ? - cela se pourrait bien ! Mais sache que tu peux toujours choisir dans quel camp tu veux aller, faire usage de tes pouvoirs pour le bien, ou bien... pour le mal... Je sais que tu feras le bon choix...  
  
Voyant que Jo' restait encore silencieuse elle sortit.  
  
- putain ! J'suis tombé dans quelle merde encore moi !  
  
Elle resta toute la matinée dans sa chambre et n'alla pas manger à midi, vers 13h la petite créature rentra discrètement dans sa chambre un plateau dans les mains  
  
- Maîtresse m'a dit de vous apporter un plateau de nourriture - merci mais je n'ai pas très faim - maîtresse a ordonné à Grawl de rester temps que la Miss n'ait pas tout mangé - d'accord, soupira Jo'  
  
Elle manga doucement son dîner que repris la petite créature.  
  
- qui es-tu Grawl ? demanda t-elle alors que la créature s'apprêtait à sortir - Grawl est votre serviteur - non je ne voulais pas savoir ça ! Quel genre de créature es-tu ? - Grawl est un elfe de maison Miss, la Miss aurait-elle d'autre questions ? - non Grawl, tu peux partir  
  
Grawl repartit et Jo' se connecta sur Internet pour aller sur ses sites préférés d'Harry Potter. Elle pensa alors que tous ses gens espéraient tellement que ce monde de la magie existe et qu'elle, elle venait d'apprendre son existence et qu'elle en faisait partit, elle voulait tellement leur dire que ce monde existait mais elle savait que personne ne la croiraient et la prendrait pour une folle ou penseraient que c'est une blague alors elle ne dit rien.  
  
- de toute façon je ne pense pas avoir le droit de le dire !  
  
Peu de temps après Marcia entra dans sa chambre  
  
- Jo' il faudrait aller acheter tes fournitures, tu veux y aller maintenant ou plus tard ? - autant y aller maintenant, ça me changera les idées ! Mais où est-ce qu'on peut trouver tout ça ? - au Chemin de Traverse - je ne connais pas cet endroit ! Où est-ce que ça se trouve ? - ça tu le verras quand on y sera !  
  
Elles prirent la voiture et se rendirent devant un bar à l'aspect miteux  
  
- c'est ici ? - non pas tout à fait ! Suis-moi...  
  
Elles rentrèrent dans le bar et ressortir par une porte de service. Elles se retrouvèrent dans une arrière cour et Marcia se dirigea vers un mur en mauvais état, elle sortit un morceau de bois que Jo' reconnut comme une baguette magique et tapa plusieurs briques et le mur s'ouvrit sur une grande rue pleine de monde et de magasins  
  
- dingue ! C'est exactement comme dans les livres ! - évidemment puisque tous ce qui est dit dans les livres est vrai ! Bon... Par quoi tu veux commencer ? - par le plus important - alors ça sera la baguette magique  
  
Elles rentrèrent dans une boutique  
  
- bonjour Miss Jedusort, je me doutais bien que vous passeriez, dit un vieil homme en s'adressant à Jo' - bonjour, répondirent Jo' et Marcia - voyons voir, il regarda quelques temps Jo' et parti à l'arrière de la boutique et reviens une boite à la main, essayez celle-ci  
  
Jo' pris la baguette se trouvant dans la boite, à peine l'eut-elle effleuré que des étincelles vertes apparurent  
  
- parfais ! je savais qu'elle vous conviendrait, bois de saule, 19.5 cm, souple et... Une écaille de serpent... Cette baguette est la sœur de celle de Salazar Serpentard...  
  
Jo' se demanda comment il savait ça ! Salazar Serpentard était né avant que lui ne naisse ! Elles finirent leurs achats et Jo' avait la désagréable impression que tout le monde la regardait  
  
- Marcia ? Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ? - ils te regardent toi ! Tu es connu dans notre monde... Au faite, ton anniversaire c'est bien le 31 juillet ? - oui pourquoi ? - comme ça ! Tu verras bien ! dit-elle mystérieusement  
  
Les jours passaient rapidement entre le plateau de tournage où elle connaissait tout le monde à présent, ses ballades en ville avec ses nouveaux amis et ses cours de rattrapage qui se passait très bien, ses professeurs lui disaient qu'elle progressait très vite et que dans quelques mois ils auraient fini. Arriva le 31 juillet, Jo' se leva au alentour de 11h et descendit prendre son petit déjeuné. Après elle décida d'aller regarder un peu la télé mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le salon, des cris se firent entendre  
  
- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE JO' - hin ? Quoi ? Késako ? dit Jo' encore la tête dans le cul - joyeux anniversaire ma grande ! Lui dit Alan, tu n'as pas oublié quand même ? - joyeux anniversaire Jo', lui dit à son tour Marcia - bon annif sister - bon anniversaire Jo' et jolie tenue, lui dit Tom en plaisantant et en la regardant avec ses grands yeux gris et son sourire charmeur qui la faisait fondre - heu... ouuuuuups ! dit-elle en regardant sa tenue et virant au rouge pivoine, elle était seulement vêtue d'un large t-shirt et d'un mini short, je... je... je vais m'habiller peut être... - tu peux rester comme ça moi ça me dérange pas ! plaisanta toujours Tom, non je rigole... - bon... je reviens !  
  
Elle monta vite dans sa chambre pour se changer et chercha les plus beaux habiles qu'elle avait mais elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle voulait  
  
- je sais ! dit-elle subitement  
  
Elle prit un vieux t-shirt et un pantalon, les posa sur son lit et se concentra dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard ses habiles c'était transformé un magnifique ensemble, un petit débardeur rouge et un jean très tendance. Elle se dépêcha de tout enfiler, se passa un coup de peigne et se maquilla un peu avant de redescendre. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et rentra dans Tom qui s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte de sa chambre, ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre l'un sur l'autre et rougirent d'un coup  
  
- heu... excuse moi je t'avais pas vu, dit Jo' assez gênée mais nageant dans le bonheur - heu... ça fais rien... c'est moi qui... qui m'excuse, dit Tom tout aussi gêné  
  
Jo' avait le ventre serré et le cœur qui battait tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Son visage était tellement près du sien, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, leurs yeux brillaient, ils étaient tellement bien comme ça qu'ils ne voulaient plus bouger, ils ne voyaient plus que le visage de l'autre personne, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Jo' senti une main se poser sur sa hanche et une autre sur sa joue gauche, son visage et celui de Tom se rapprochèrent encore plus, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et ils s'embrassèrent délicatement savourant le goût des lèvres de l'autre, leur baisé devint plus passionné et après cinq minutes Jo' y mis fin et se releva aidant Tom.  
  
- pour... Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle - pourquoi quoi ? - pourquoi tu es venu et pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? - je suis venu voir pourquoi tu mettais autant de temps à t'habiller et c'est pas moi qui t'ai embrassé, c'est toi qui m'a embrassé ! S'expliqua t- il - non c'est toi ! rigola t-elle - non toi - toi ! - non toi ! répliqua Tom - je te dis que c'est toi ! - non c'est pas moi c'est toi ! - non c'est toi - non c'est toi, et Tom l'embrassa à nouveau avant que Jo' n'ait pu répliquer, là c'est moi par contre... - oui, et là... Jo' l'embrassa à son tour, c'est moi - bon qu'est ce que vous décidez, vous continuez ce petit jeu ou vous descendez ! Dit une voix. Jo' et Tom se retournèrent et virent Emma qui les regardait d'un air amusé - on descend, répondirent-ils en même temps. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et retournèrent main dans la main dans le salon. - tu sais que t'es super belle habillé comme ça ! lui chuchota Tom - heu merci... répondit à son tour Jo' en chuchotant  
  
Dans le salon deux personnes sautèrent immédiatement sur Jo'  
  
- bon annif' Jo', dirent les deux voix que Jo' reconnu - Vincent ! Caro ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ! - bah on a été invité pour ton annif ! Tu crois quoi !  
  
La plupart des gens du plateau étaient présents, ses amis de l'orphelinat et du collège. Ils firent la fête tous ensemble jusqu'à que Grawl apporte le gâteau. C'était une magnifique pièce montée à la fraise et au yaourt, Jo' s'en servit au moins trois part et l'heure des cadeaux arriva. Elle reçu un réveil qui hurlait qu'elle était en retard à chaque fois qu'elle était en retard de la part des gens du plateau de tournage, un ours en peluche de la part d'Emma, une nouvelle trousse à maquillage de Dan, un parfum de Rupert et un collier avec un pierre couleur feu de la part de Tom.  
  
- et pour notre cadeau, il était trop gros et salissant pour qu'on le mette avec les autres, il est dans le garage, lui annonça Alan  
  
Jo' s'y précipita et vit un énorme cadeau emballé n'importe comment  
  
- on a eut un peu de mal à l'emballer ! s'excusa Marcia - ça fait rien ! dit Jo'  
  
Elle arracha carrément l'emballage et découvrit un scooter  
  
- yeeeeeesssssss ! Trop génialeuuuuh !! L'ai superrrrrr ! Merci beaucoup ! Et merci à tout le monde pour vos cadeaux !  
  
La fête se finissa très tard ou plutôt tôt au matin, ils se quittèrent tous un peu fatigué et Jo' eut du mal à laisser partir Tom. Ils se levèrent tous très tard et Jo' du se dépêcher de se préparer avant que son professeur de potion arrive. Au bout de cinq minutes son réveil offert la vieille commença à hurler  
  
- TU ES EN RETARD. TU ES EN RETARD. TU ES EN RETARD. TU ES EN RETARD. - ouèèèèè c'est bon j'ai compris ! Et elle lui balança un coussin qui le fit taire.  
  
Elle passa l'après midi à étudier des potions, enfin son professeur parti et elle pût se reposer et manger.  
  
Les jours passaient et Tom, Dan et Emma partirent à Hogwarts, Marcia et Alan repartirent travailler et ses amis reprirent les cours, ils passaient quand même de temps en temps, mais le reste du temps Jo' restait seule chez elle. Elle écrivait des tonnes de lettre à Tom et lui faisait pareil. Elle progressait de plus en plus vite dans son apprentissage et lisait le plus de livres qu'elle pouvait trouver sur la magie. Enfin vers milieu octobre le professeur McGonagal lui annonça qu'elle avait fini ses cours de rattrapage et qu'elle prendrait le train dans deux jours. Elle lui annonça aussi qu'un bal d'halloween était organisé et qu'elle devrait se trouver une robe sur ce thème.  
  
- je sais déjà ce que je vais mettre ! - contente pour vous Miss Jedusort, moi je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ! - perso je vous conseillerais... heum... Princesse Black, dit-elle en examinant son prof - Princesse Black ? Qu'est ce donc ? - un dessin animé moldu, c'est une princesse du mal ! - merci pour votre conseil Jedusort ! J'en tiendrais compte ! Maintenant il est l'heure pour moi de partir... - ok ! A plus tard alors ! - Aurevoir Miss  
  
Jo' pris un cachet pour le mal de tête et alla regarder la télé. Le lendemain elle sorti en ville avec Vincent et Caroline et le soir se coucha tôt pour ne pas louper son train de demain. 


End file.
